


Darkest Hearts | The Continuation of the Granger Story

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The Tales of the Granger Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Hermione Granger and John Granger have ran away from their home that they once shared with Kate Granger, but who ran off with another man. So, after a single incestous act prior to their escape changes their love, the two fall in love while living in a hotel room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Mr Granger
Series: The Tales of the Granger Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542319
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to BigBadBen for finishing this one-shot. It’s much appreciated!

Hermione stood outside the bathroom door, listening to her father jack off, as he had every night since they got to to hotel to escape from Mom. To be together. Except there’s been no actually being together like that. They slept in different beds, John always changed in the bathroom, and nothing had changed! Well, except that now Hermione desperately craved her father’s strong embrace. When she heard the water cut off, she hurried over to her bed, and made sure her ‘teasing outfit’ was in order. She wore a pale pink tank top, and workout shorts that clung to her admittedly small curves. She sprawled on top of the covers, made sure that tank top was riding up on her smooth, flat pale stomach. 

———

John emerged from the bathroom, toweling off his wet brown hair. He saw his beautiful angel asleep on the bed, dressed like a fucking whore. But John was still tempted. But when last he gave into his temptation, he’d committed incest. He couldn’t do that to his baby girl, no matter how much his sick, twisted mind wanted it. No matter what, he would never fuck his little girl again. 

———

Hermione desperately wanted her father inside her. Their brief session before they’d fled hadn’t been enough to curb Hermione’s craving. Hell, it had woken up her craving. And considering her father wasn’t making any moves on his own, Hermione resolved to join her daddy in the shower next time he took one. 

———  
 **BigBadBen**

Hermione was getting frustrated. her father was being persistent about not having sex with her. he found hotels with locks on the bathroom door to keep her from repeating that one incident, as he called it, where she followed him into the shower at their last hotel. fuck, just thinking about it made her pussy tingle. he left her barely conscious, splattered with his cum all over her body. she grabbed at her breasts and plunged two fingers into her pussy, and felt an orgasm wash over her.

———

John groaned in frustration. the other night was wonderful. he couldn't get it out of his head. felling his cock plunge into his daughters tight pussy. the way she moaned, encouraging him to be rougher. his cock was hard, but he couldn't achieve release. he wanted release, he needed it, but his body was refusing to allow his hand to get there, knowing there was a warm and willing home just in the next room. but, he refused to take that route. they had gotten lucky she wasn't pregnant from the first time. he wasn't about to push his luck...at least not until he felt they were far enough away from his ex-wife.

———

the next few days for them was just driving from dive hotel to dive hotel. just putting distance between them and that bitch. John had ordered Hermione to the back seat so she wouldn't be tempted to try to give him Road Head, again.

———

they finally found a pretty remote town John considered to be far enough away to try to restart their lives. he already had a job to look forward to in a few days as well as getting a small home for him and hermione to live in. no more trashy hotels for them.

———

hermione checked herself over. that g-string panties accentuated her hips, and the tight crop top she had altered slightly to show off her under boobs. she was going to get her father back inside her tonight. her smile grew wicked at the thought of having an orgasm induced by her father's cock again.

———

John staggered back into his home. his new boss took him out drinking to celebrate his inclusion in the business. he drank way more then expected, but he felt good. his worries were laid to rest. he had a cash advance in his pocket for groceries and other house hold expenses.

he stumbled into his room, he slowly peeled off his clothing, and was to drunk to find his usual sleeping shorts. he was pleasantly surprised to see a goddess asleep on his bed. she looked lonely and cold in such minimal clothing. his cock grew hard as he admired her body. her cute feet, trailed to long lithe legs, to hips just starting to widen, there was an adorable piece of simple black silk covering her pussy, leading to a soft, tight and flat tummy leading up to exposed breasts, just a little more then a handful. he remembered her squeals as he nibbled on those delectable tips. his moth watered wanting a repeat taste. he chest culminated at her throught, and her cute chin to pouty lips that would feel wonderful over his cock until he exploded and rained his cum over her face.

he climbed onto the bed and started to kiss his way up her body, starting from suckling on her toes, to kissing his way up her thighs, until he reached her panty covered pussy. he nudged the silk to the side and dived in. his tongue licking, penetrating and flicking all over.

———

Hermione groaned in please as she felt her father suck her toes, leading to kisses on her legs, until he was eating her out. oh, it felt good to have her daddy playing with her pussy. she had to be careful not to move to much or he would realise the ruse. she could feel her orgasm approaching, she wouldn't be able to keep the charade going if she achieved release before the main course.

thankfully her father stopped, but she was so close. he continued up her body, leaving kisses that trailed like fire upon her skin, until he reached her exposed breasts. his mouth latched upon one eagerly, while his hands went to play with her other breasts. all she could do was moan, she needed his cock in her, and fast.

———

John felt his hard on. it was ridgid, almost painfully so, and it ached to slide into that warm, inviting and soaked pussy his eyes laid up. he nudged his goddesses hips wider, and prepared to enter into heaven. with one slow, continuous movement, he slid home. he sighed in pleasure as he knew he was home at last. it felt good to be back. he pulled back and sawed forward again. his goddess moaned, and he himself didn't want the dream to end. it was bliss.

John moved her legs until they rested upon his hips. there, comfort for his goddess, and no possible accidents to happen. he watched as her eyes opened slowly, the low light in the room gave her goddess a haughty look, as he felt her hips roll forward to meet his thrusts. she was exquisite in her sensuality. time didn't exist. it was just pleasure. as they rocked back and forth, John was pushed until he was on his back and his goddess rode him. her pussy clamped hard upon his bare length.

all too soon and an eternity later, John felt his orgasm approaching. he could only grab those hips and hold tightly.

hermione felt her father grasp her hips tightly, she couldn't raise up if she wanted to. her orgasm was just about there, she ground herself harder upon the steel like flesh deep within her. she would never want another cock. this one felt so good inside her.

her father bellowed as his orgasm crashed upon him. the sudden hot, wet warmth inside her triggered her own. she screamed as the release plowed thru her in an instant. she crumpled forward. her father underneath her. all was right with the world, and she slowly drifted off to sleep upon her father's chest.

John felt his goddess go ridged and her scream of pleasure was music to his ears. she fell forward, limp and quickly fell asleep. he felt satisifed, his cock felt at home, his epic orgasm was a weight off his chest after being unable to achieve release for two weeks. sleep quickly claimed him.

———

hermione started a new school, made friends. lived as a young woman should.

John worked, providing for his daughter, by day they looked like a normal single father and daughter. at night, Hermione was Queen and Goddess in their bedroom. she was always trying something new to stoke her father's lusts. to get him hot and bothered as he worked. she had her father buy her breast implants, going from a B cup to a set of DD. her father couldn't keep his hands off her now when she let those puppies free. she loved strutting around the house without a bra.

the days turned to weeks, and their relationship changed as their desire for sex went thru the roof.

John tried condoms, but he couldn't keep and erection with them. he tried to remember to pull out, but that become harder and harder to do the more bedroom fun the slid into. they christened each room. each new accessory for the home, hermione would be bent over it, her father in her pussy, or in her ass. she loved the orgasms she could acheive, and she loved feeling him orgasm inside her, it always brought a toe curling release for her.

———

hermione looked at herself in the mirror in her rarely slept in room. her breasts jiggled as she bounced, her hips had widened enough to help give her ass definition, and her long well toned legs were something to worship, and fed into her nice trimmed bush and her exposed pussy lips. she could still feel her father's seed inside her from before he had to go to work. he had gotten a lot more hands on after her breast implant surgery. she tapped her lip in thought as her mind wondered what happened to her mother..eh. it wasn't important. Right?

———

hermione loved her new school uniform. the skirt, the shoes, the blouse, it was all beautiful. and her daddy loved it when she wore it at home. her school was good. she had good friends, and no bullies. the only hiccup was the amount of pregnant girls at her school. it seemed the entire population of women in the town were always getting knocked up. even some of her new friend were heavily pregnant. at least one, Hermione was sure of, had gotten pregnant by her uncle and another had bragged about her pregnancy was brought on by the principal punishing her for 'being a tart'.

———

hermione growled her pleasure as her father pulled out of her pussy. she could feel his cum deep within her. she had to quickly get ready for school. she pulled up her panties, and readjusted her skirt, made sure she didn't have any cum on her polished shoes and ran out the door. John himself cleaned himself up, and pulled his pants up, before grabbing his car keys and heading to work. he loved Hermione. she was everything he wanted in a lover and daughter. he cleaned up the counter Hermione had been on and slid the several empty pill bottles into the trash. he never noticed one of the labels saying 'birth control' written in his daughters careful handwriting. he pulled the trash bag and tossed it in the curbside bin as he left for work. as he turned out, he passed the trash collection truck.

———

hermione sat in her class, when she felt her father's latest deposit slowly travel over her pussy lips and into her panties. he really must have deposited it deep within her for it to take so long. Harriet sat next to her, her belly starting to bulge from cute to expectant mother. hermione still wasn't sure how to approach her father about having his child. she was kind of ashamed over her stash of Morning After Pills she had gotten and used. she realized she forgot to grab one on her way out. ah well. she could wait until she got home.

———

Hermione rushed home. she kicked off shoes, and slid into the kitchen. her skirt flaring up revealing that she had lost her panties at school somewhere. but where her pill bottles were supposed to be were missing. she noticed the empty trash can and realized that her father may have cleaned up after their breakfast sex. she felt two arms encircle her, and someone trailed kisses from her earlobe down her neck. she moaned and instinct took over as she felt herself being bent forward again. her father slammed his cock home. the minor orgasm she felt as he took what he wanted stopped her from thinking straight and she could only moan in pleasure.

Hermione blinked as she came to herself, she was in her father's bed. she was totally relaxed. she could feel the copious amount of sperms slowly oozing out of her well stretched pussy. her father was reviewing emails on his work phone.

"daddy..." came her worried voice. gods, she hated sounding so weak."um...did you clean the counter when you left?"

" I did. had to get the trash out before they collected it." he responded distractedly as he sent another Email out.

"well...umm...those were my morning after pills. I wasn't sure how to aproach this..but do you want me to have your baby?"

John could only look in shock. he had dumped three loads of cum into his daughter...and he suddenly saw her in her schoolgirl uniform, heavy with his child. his cock grew hard at the thought. "oh my...I guess you do daddy if this guy is raising to attention. let me help you with that." said Hermione as she swung herself over his cock and impaled herself and rocked back and forth. he grasped her hips and watched her tits swung hypnotically.

———

hermione looked at herself in the mirror. she wasn't sure, but her smooth tummy had a slight possible bulge. her breasts had gotten tender to the touch, but her father could bring her to orgasm just by playing with her nipples these days. she dressed in her school uniform. she would have to get the nurse to administer a pregnancy test. she smiled and couldn't wait to watch her tummy grow with proof of her father's lover for her.

———

Hermione waddled into her home. she was heavily pregnant. Due to give birth in a few weeks, actually. She giggled as she sat down and thought of nursing her twin babies once they were born. her father was suffering from a bad case of blue balls. this late in her pregnancy sex was just uncomfortable for Hermione. but she promised him once she had these two and was medically cleared she would gladly spread her legs for her daddy again and again. she would always be her daddy's girl.

———

Hermione watched her twin babies, a daughter and son, so adorable asleep in their crib, in what was once her old room. She turned off the light, made sure the nightlight was on, and gently closed the door behind her. Her father had only just returned from a business trip, and she herself had gotten the all clear from her doc that it was safe for her to resume sex again. Her tummy was slim and trim again, barely any sign that she had carried and given birth to twins. It had been a long eight weeks to get her figure back, but she had done it, and she was going to use it to the maximum effect on her daddy tonight. She slipped into her schoolgirl uniform, made sure it was all prim and proper. Her shoes shone with the high gloss finish she worked hard to acheive. Her skirt and blouse had been pressed, and fit her perfectly. She had decided against panties, or a bra this time around. She wanted her daddy to get into her as fast as possible. The bedroom light was on, and she slowly opened the door. Her father was still dressed in his business uniform. His eyes traveled up and down her body.   
Hermione put extra sway in her hips and strutted forward. “Ive been a naughty girl, daddy.” she said, as she felt heat build up in her pussy. Gods, she needed him in her right now. “Ive been so bad without you here. I deserve to be...punished.” she purred as she laid across her daddys legs. Without warning, John’s hand shot out and landed on her skirt covered ass. Hermione yelped in pleasure and pain. “And what's this?” john’s voice sent shivers down Hermione’s spine. “No panties?” his hand moved her skirt up, and run down the exposed flesh of her bum, before teasing her slit just a little. “You have been a bad girl. But, what kind of punishment should daddy give his naughty girl?” John pulled out his cock and Hermione, laying there moaned as she felt her father tease her slit with the head, before he slowly, agonizingly pushed his cock into her pussy before bottoming out. “Ah.” he groaned as he did so and stopped moving. “Feels good to be home, baby girl.” Before he pulled back and slammed home again. Hermione moaned as she was stretched out by the most perfect cock she ever had inside her. ALl to soon, she felt her father’s cock swell inside her and she knew what was to come the feeling of him coming in her after so long was welcoming and rewarding. “Welcome home, Daddy.” she whispered as she felt sleep come to claim her. Her father pulled her close and they stayed like that all night.

XXX


	2. Thank You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, the one-shot was massively added on to by BigBadBen, so if you didn’t check the previous chapter, do that before continuing.

**I want to thank you for reading my Granger series.**

**Starting off with _Angel_ , the duo of one-shots that comprised the series, as well as the spin-off, _Jenkins_ , were wholly inspired by a comment from Twisted Hunter.   
**

**To those of you who haven’t read _Jenkins_ , it features Hermione’s mother, Kate, in her new life with the Jenkins family. It’s not a particularly long book, and it’s planned to be only 10 chapters, and 7 are already written. The other three will be coming soon.   
  
**

**And now is the important thing. I want to really bring the Granger family full circle. Now that Hermione is having babies with her daddy, and Kate’s also getting knocked up, from her nephew, I’m planning a short book (probably 10 chapters) that unites Hermione and Kate, and their children, in a Granger-love fest. It will be narrated by Hermione and Kate, and will show off the two Granger ladies getting pounded by their own sons, and even swapping sons.**

**The working title is _Mothers_ , and will be canon to the Grangerverse. Like the previous installments before it, it exists well outside of the Harry Potter canon.   
**

**It will be a big conclusion to the Grangerverse, and I really hope that only do you enjoy that book, but that you enjoyed _Angel_ , _Darkest_ _Hearts_ , and _Jenkins._**

**So, get ready for the final installment of Kate and Hermione’s story, coming June 2020!**


End file.
